Starlight
by purplepassionfruit
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with her homicidal cop for a dad while her ninja mom is in Japan. She meets Edward and finds that she's in love with him. What will she find out about him though? Rated T for some teen/ adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own _Twilight_ or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters :) No copyright infringement intended...**

**Hey guy's hope you enjoy this. Please review!!!! If it sucks I won't continue so give me your honest opinion. Also this chapter _may_ not be permanent. Don't get too attached.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

Rain, nothing but the rain. That's the only thing I saw when I looked out the window of my truck. The windows were rolled up but I could still feel the humidity crawling up my skin in a sticky layer. Everyone else didn't seem to mind it but I did. When all you ever knew was the hot Arizona sun hitting you're skin, this place wasn't very pleasant. I don't know how long I sat in the truck, with the heater going. Right now I could have been warm. I could have been soaking up the sun right now. But no, I had to stay in this cold, wet town with the smallest population that seemed possible.

I finally got enough courage to turn the heater off and step out of the truck bed. When I slammed the door shut I could feel hot eyes on the back of my head. Of course everyone knew who I was. Who could forget the daughter of the chief who killed the former governor? I could already tell from this minute and a half that my stay here wouldn't be very pleasant.

As I opened the door that took me into the school, I had to resist the urge to run in the other direction. I suddenly had a tiny feeling of hate for my mother, Renee. While she was off in Japan with Phil, her husband, I was stuck here with my father, Charlie. In this small little town that gave me a chill down my spine anytime I thought really carefully about the idea of me living here.

Before Renee shipped me off to Forks, I was always with her. Whenever she had to go on one of her missions, I had always gone. I had been to Rome, Japan, Hong Kong. I had seen so many beautiful places it was unreal. And although I had been to Japan before, I couldn't help but want to go with her again. Renee works for the secret service. The only people she ever told were Phil and me. She always had taken me on her assignments, even when it might be the most dangerous thing in the world.

The only bad thing about Renee is that she's addicted to crack. She never smoked on the weekdays when she was working, always on the weekend. That was always the way it was. I never told Phil, because I didn't want him to leave her. She was so happy when she finally got married to him. Since she and my dad got divorced, she had never really had anyone to lean on besides me. I had always taken care of her. And that was just something I would have to deal with for the rest of my life.

Of course the first thing I did was trip. My balance had always been off (something I inherited from Charlie), so my mom always had to be careful with me around. Even when I had taken ballet classes, I never could get over my clumsiness. Never in my seventeen years had I had good balance. I had horrible luck too.

Everyone hated me already. I could tell. A normal person would have no reason to be hated on the first day, but in my case they had reason enough. I couldn't blame them, what my dad had done was bad. When I walked into my first class, I could really feel the temperature rising.

I walked to the teacher and handed him the note from the office. As soon as he saw the name that was printed on the note, he automatically looked up at me astonished. I was thankful when he skipped the introduction and just sent me to the first empty desk he could find.

The rest of the class was torture. I could already tell this was going to be the worst class. The next class wasn't as bad but I still felt out of place.

"Hey you're Isabella Swan right?" the girl who sat next to me whispered.

"Yeah, but I actually go by Bella." I whispered back a little sharper than I should have.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Alice." She looked embarrassed.

I felt bad now. "No, don't worry about it. Everyone does that. It's nice to meet you. Actually it's nice to meet one person who hasn't given me the evil eye." I smiled faintly.

She was so pretty. I automatically envied her. Her hair was a little bit of a lighter brown than mine that was cut short so that it spiked in every direction. Her eyes were a shocking golden brown. Her skin was flawless and looked smooth like silk. I didn't want to scare her by my staring so I just looked down to my paper.

I walked with Alice to my next class. As it turned out I had almost all of my classes with her. At least I would know one person who didn't hate me. In history, we watched a movie, although I wasn't sure what it was about. By the time lunch came around. I was starving. I never ate in the morning. It was just something I never did because I didn't feel it was important. I bought myself something to eat and went to sit down with Alice. We sat with her other friends that I recognized from some of my classes but I couldn't fit them with names.

In English, one the classes I didn't have with Alice, I felt so alone. I had been used to having her at my side. I was still relieved. This day had gone better than I had expected. And it was about to get even better.

In walked a boy. He wasn't just any boy though. He looked as though he had just come down from heaven. He walked with such grace. I couldn't believe my eyes. His hair was a beautiful auburn color. It was styled to look like he had just come out of a swimsuit catalog photo shoot. I could feel my heart racing as he came to sit next to me.

"So I guess you're my new lab partner." He said with a grin. His eyes were so pretty. A golden color, just like Alice's had been.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm Bella." I think I spoke a little too quickly.

"Yeah, I know. I heard you were coming to live here with the Chief."

"So everyone really does know who I am," I said with a grimace.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but frankly, yes. When you're father kills the governor, it's not exactly the kind of think people forget."

"Well, I suppose that's true," I shrugged "but I just don't understand why everyone hates me for it, it's not like I did it."

"I'm not sure why you don't understand that. I mean, he killed someone, things like that could pass over into genetics." He rolled his eyes and looked away. I wasn't sure if I had enough time to do this now.

"So what you're saying is, since my father killed someone, I'm going to turn out the same way?" I was furious now. Why would a perfectly good stranger be telling me this?

"No, I'm just saying that…" He sucked in a big breath. He stopped there. His face became panicked. "Never mind."

"What is it?" I was confused now.

He just shook his head and turned in his seat. What was his problem? He was fine just a minute ago. I ignored it and turned to face the teacher who was starting class. She gave me the reading list, and I looked over it quickly, even though I had read it all before. I glanced over to look at the stranger next to me noticing that his eyes had changed color. They were black now. I could have sworn they were gold before.

When class was over he turned to face me. "My name's Edward Cullen by the way"

With that I just stood up, pushed my chair in, and walked away.

After school I met up with Alice. I wanted to ask her what she knew about Edward. I had run to her car the second I spotted it.

"Hey do you have a minute?" I asked casually. She dropped her bag in the car and locked the doors without answering. We walked over to a bench.

"What's up?" she asked once we were sitting down.

"Do you know Edward Cullen?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, he's my brother." Her lips spread into a wide grin.

"Really?" I said shocked. "I had no idea." My eyes were wide now.

"Yeah, small world isn't it?" she added.

"Actually, if we were speaking literally, it would be small school." I giggled. "You guys look a lot alike."

"Actually, we're not really related. We're both adopted. Along with our other siblings Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." She explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed things." I felt embarrassed.

"No it's fine. I guess once you live with someone so long you start to be just like them." She chuckled.

"I guess so." I had to get to the point I was trying to make before. "Actually, I was going to ask you. Why is he like…I don't mean to sound rude but… _bi-polar? _I mean, he was friendly one minute and the next he was yelling at me." I felt beads of sweat break out on my forehead. "Then he ignored me for no reason at all. I mean, I hope I didn't offend him or anything."

She stared at me blankly. I shouldn't have said anything.

"I don't know. I guess that's just the way he is." She replied before I had the chance to apologize. "He's usually not very sociable, maybe he likes you." she winked. Yeah right. Like he would like me, the average schoolgirl I was.

She got up and started walking back towards the parking lot. "So yeah, that pretty much answers that. Do you need a ride home?" she asked as we got to her car.

"No, I have my truck." I replied politely. Then I stopped in my tracks. "Wait, this is your car?" it was a midnight blue BMW convertible. It shined a glossy coat of paint even in the gloomy light outside.

"Yeah, my dad Carlisle bought it for me for my birthday. Do you like it?" she said shyly.

"Uh, well duh, that's like the prettiest freaking car I've ever seen!" I said excitedly. "I just might have to steal it from you," I winked.

"Then you should see Edward's car. He has two actually. He drives a silver Volvo around, but he actually has a black sports car," She added.

"Wow, I wish my parents had that kind of money. What does your dad do?"

"He's a doctor over at the hospital here in Forks. I saw you fall before school today… and a few other times, I'm guessing you'll be seeing him a lot." She chuckled.

I blushed. It was bad enough that I knew I was clumsy. Now other people noticed it too?

"I'm just kidding Bella," she said as soon as she saw the embarrassment in my eyes. "We've all had our spills at least once in our lives." She smiled apologetically.

We said our goodbyes and then she drove off. I wanted her car so bad. I walked to the other side of the lot where my car was parked. I unlocked the door and got in. I then realized that I was freezing. I started the car and turned the heater on, getting nothing but cold air. I would just have to wait until the car warmed up. I drove out of the school bounds and made my way home.

The last thing I wanted to do right now was talk to Charlie. He would just be there waiting to ask me if everyone had forgotten about his crime and if they took it out on me. Of course my answers wouldn't be very pleasing to him. I was glad that he didn't get home until 6 from the gas station he worked at. It was kind of sad that he couldn't be a cop anymore. Sometimes the manager of the store would have him stand outside all day selling burritos that no one ever bought.

When I got home I took my bag up to my room and then came back down to find something to eat in the kitchen. The first place I looked was the refrigerator. Of course, burritos. He must have had to stand outside selling them this week. I didn't really want to know why no one bought them so I decided to find something else to eat. I finally found some pop tarts in the pantry. That was probably the best thing there was to eat here sadly.

I sat down to watch TV. Even though that was something I rarely did. Of course when I turned it on it was already on the sports channel. Charlie had been watching a basketball game last night. I don't really know what is so fascinating about sports to him. I decided to watch the news, at least that wouldn't fry my brain with useless information that way.

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen. He was so beautiful. How could that possibly be? And why was he having all of those mood swings in a total of two minutes? I thought about his face and his topaz eyes that turned black all of a sudden. Then I thought about Alice. She said they weren't biologically related, but why did they look so alike? Especially the eyes, they both had the same color.

As I was still thinking, something on the news caught my attention. Apparently there were reports of person going and robbing money from stores and such, then gambling it away in random casinos in Washington. The story was titled "Watch your wallets". The story was kind of interesting I guess. But I giggled at the next one. There was a video of a man dressed up as a clown going and singing "I'm a big kid now!" through a shopping mall. Wow. That made my day.

As soon as Charlie was home, I decided to order Chinese food since I didn't feel like cooking. As it turned out, Charlie didn't like Chinese food. I felt so bad. I apologized and made him a frozen TV dinner. Hey, it was better than nothing. I guess I wouldn't be ordering that anymore.

"So Bells, I have good news. I quit my job today." Charlie said when he was done eating and I was picking at my food.

I looked up with wide eyes as soon as I heard him. "What? Dad, why did you do that?" Why would he quit his job? I think he forgot that he had me here now.

"No Bella, it's not what you think. I quit because I got a call from the station today." He assured me. I felt a wave of relief go through me.

"Yes and…" I was eager to hear what he was saying.

"They want me to come back."

"They're going to trust you with a gun?" I had wide eyes again, "no offense dad, but if I were them I wouldn't trust someone who killed someone with a gun." Were they crazy?

I could see hurt in Charlie's eyes. Why did I always do that? I always said things before thinking about it first. I had to apologize.

"I'm sorry Charlie," I said sorrowfully, "I wasn't thinking."

"No, no Bella. It's okay. They're not giving me a gun," he said quickly so that I wouldn't feel bad. "They're going to let me be a cop, which means I wouldn't be chief anymore, but I would only handle stuff like traffic. And if they really needed me in a case of emergency." He sounded happy. That was good. "Bella, I would make much better money this way. We can live happily again."

"Who said that I'm not happy? Dad, I'm fine with whatever you do. I don't care about all that fancy material stuff," Those things weren't important to me. They didn't ever matter to me. Renee, of course, had a ton of money and a huge house, but I never cared. "Don't worry about me like that."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. And I'm glad to be going back. I've really missed it. You don't even know. Bella, I know it must be hell at school right now. And it's all my fault." He had tears in his eyes. "I shouldn't have drank that night. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

"Dad, I know you're sorry. You've only told me a thousand times. But I forgive you. I might have a bad rep because of yours but I can make my own image somehow. Don't worry about it. I still love you." I smiled warmly. And we left it at that.

When we were done eating, he automatically went to his couch and turned on another basketball game. I rolled my eyes and went up to my room.

* * *

**Review Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!!! Please Please Please Review! Like I said in the first chapter I don't own any of the characters :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Up in my room I think any normal person would have died of crying as much as I did. I wasn't surprised that everyone hated me but it upset me. I didn't like it. And Edward. I stopped right there. I knew that I had been thinking about it way too much.

The next day at school wasn't as bad. Now instead of glaring at me, most people just looked and walked away. And that was good enough for me. I pretty much stuck with Alice again. Now some of her friends were starting to accept me. That was a little bit of a relief. English was really awkward with Edward though. He just sat there like I was annoying him or something. I had barely said two words to the guy. Well maybe a little more but that was beside the point. We sat there in silence listening to the teacher go on and on about some reading assignment that I hadn't done because I had already read it and knew it really well. When she called on me, I had all the answers right and she eyed me doubtfully.

The rest of the month it was pretty much the same thing. I walked into class, as did he, and we never said a word to each other except when necessary. Finally one day he talked to me about something that wasn't school- related.

"So how's school going for you?" It made me jump a little to hear him talk to me.

"Uh, I've kind of been here for a month but, good, thanks." I rolled my eyes. Why was he asking me this when I had been next to him every single day for the past month?

"Sorry I just feel bad for not talking to you," he said like he was embarrassed, although he didn't blush. "I don't know why I didn't"

"Well maybe you should have. I felt bad because I thought, well… that I did something wrong." I said equally as embarrassed, but I did blush, I could feel it on my cheeks burning.

"No you didn't do anything," he told me. "It was my own doing, I felt like I should keep some distance."

"You really don't have to," I sighed, "I'm fine." I turned the corners of my mouth up a little.

"You know my sister Alice right?" he asked suddenly as if we had never had the conversation.

"Uh, yeah. She's really nice. What about her?" I couldn't figure out where he was going with this.

"Well, the thing is," He sighed like he was annoyed with Alice. "We're having this party tonight, and she kind of wanted you to come. I know it's not really your thing, but she really wants you there."

"How do you know that I don't like parties?" I said playfully. "I'm a party animal!" I said that a little sarcastically now.

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes. "But will you come?" He had a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I guess…" I answered. Parties really weren't something that I particularly cared for, but it would be nice to do it for Alice. Hopefully Charlie wouldn't mind me going out on a school night. Who had a party on Thursday anyway? I ignored that thought.

The rest of class Edward didn't say anything else besides that he would see me that night. I knew that I couldn't deny thinking he was impossibly attractive, although he was kind of a jerk.

When school was over for the day, Alice caught up with me. She had heard from Edward that I was coming to the party and she was ecstatic. Wow, Edward really wasn't kidding. She again offered to drive me home, but I guess she didn't get the concept that I had my truck. Maybe it was because my truck appeared that it would break any second now, if it even was working anymore. I liked my truck though. It had a personal touch to it. Like me it wasn't really flashy and was pretty average, besides the loud noise which I'm sure no other car had.

When I got home, I left a note for Charlie telling him I would be at a friend's house. I was sure he would be happy about that. Then when Alice called me I headed out the door. I didn't know what kind of party this was so I dressed casual yet still kind of formal, hopefully I didn't stick out too much.

As soon as I found the Cullen house, with Alice's directions, I was almost breathless from how beautiful it was. It had an old classic look to it. It was simple but huge at the same time. I walked up the path leading to the door and rang the door bell. Alice answered and gave me a hug. I stepped in and looked at the interior of the house. It was so much prettier from the inside. I almost wanted to cry it was… sparkly in a way. Then I noticed no one else was there.

"I thought this was a party." I said curiously.

"It is silly!" she answered with a smile.

"Then where are all the people?" I asked. What did she do?

"Oh didn't I tell you this was a dinner party with just you and my family?" She had a grin on her face. She had clearly tricked me.

"No I think you might have missed that bit of information…" Was she trying to kill me? I didn't know what to act like for parents, I never had been with my friends a lot in Arizona.

"It'll be fine, Bella!" She pulled my arm forcing me to come.

She led me into their huge dining room. There stood two people so beautiful that I thought my eyes would hurt if I looked too long.

"Bella this is Carlisle my dad and Esme my mom." Alice said.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." Carlisle said.

"Nice to meet you too" I replied quietly with a smile.

Esme smiled politely back at me.

I couldn't believe I was actually at a dinner party. What was so special about me that the Cullens wanted me over? In the corner Edward stood there and said nothing. He looked really nervous. I really don't understand why he got all nervous when I was around him I wasn't really worth it.

Alice held out a chair for me where my place was already set. We ate spaghetti. I enjoyed it but they all looked like they had just eaten dirt. Why would they make it if they didn't like it? I never really saw any of them eat at lunch but I didn't think anything of it. I decided to ignore it. After we ate I offered to help with the dishes. They refused to let me.

Alice took me on a tour of the house all except for Edward's room for some reason. Maybe he was hiding something. We passed along the glass wall in their house and I noticed it was starting to snow.

"Oh great…" I muttered.

"Its okay, Edward can drive you. He has four-wheel drive." Alice obviously had heard me.

"I don't know. I don't think he really likes me." I put my head down.

"Oh sure he does!" she assured me. "He's just a little cranky. He's a big softy though." She smiled. I suddenly felt a huge wave of jealousy go through me at that moment. She was so beautiful it was almost unreal. Compared to her I was nothing but a speck of dust on a shelf and she was the porcelain doll.

"Oh! By the way Bella, Edward wanted me to give this to you. He was too scared to do it himself." She handed me a small piece of paper. I unfolded it and it had a phone number. What did he want me to call him for?

Alice led me into her room where she had a huge bathroom and a bed to match. The walls were covered in fashion pictures from magazines and pink paint. Her closet door was open and inside she had, it seemed like millions, of shopping bags. Hanging on a necklace rack on the vanity was about 10 Tarina Tarantino necklaces. I giggled a little bit when I noticed the necklace Alice was wearing right now said "Queen Alice" on it. She also had a pink haired Barbie doll on display.

"Wow, you have a really nice room." I said in amazement. It wasn't really my style but it was still really nice.

"Thanks." She replied with a huge smile. "Uh, go ahead and sit on the couch, I'll be right back." She headed out the door with her beautiful ballerina walk.

I headed towards the fuzzy pink couch in the corner and sat down. I opened to piece of paper I now had in my pocket and stared at it. Would I even call him? I wasn't sure so I just put it back in my pocket for the time being until I could talk to Edward about it.

Alice returned with two glasses and a bottle of liquor in her hands.

"What's that?" I said nervously.

"Like you've never seen alcohol before Bella." She looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"No, I just don't drink is all. My parents were always kind of strict about it." I replied.

"Don't worry we won't have that much. Your dad wouldn't even notice." She said reassuringly.

"I have to drive home though Alice. And I don't feel very comfortable on the road with alcohol in my system." I locked eyes with her. Truthfully I had never tried a drink in my life and I wasn't too sure whether I was more scared to get caught or if it would taste bad.

"Bella, if you're worried about the taste, it's champagne. It tastes really good I promise." At least that answered one of my questions. "I promise I would not let you drive home if you were drunk." She grinned at me. She was really pushing this on me. Where were her parents? Were they okay with this?

"What if your parents catch us?"

"Ugh, Bella in that case I would take the blame. Okay? Stop worrying! Please have a little fun just this one time!" before I could respond she had already started pouring the champagne into the glasses. She handed mine to me first.

I took one sip reluctantly, it tasted really good. I decided to take just one more drink. Before I knew it I had finished the glass. Eventually I lost count at how many I had consumed. Alice had promised me but I didn't mind. I felt more comfortable now. I felt my consciousness slipping and the dark shadow of sleep fell over me.

The last thing I heard was Alice and Edward talking.

"Edward, you should take her home, she's drunk."

"What about her dad, Alice? What am I supposed to say? 'Oh no sir, she's not drunk she just acts like it.' Think about it Alice!" He started shouting at her.

"No, just tell Charlie that she ate some bad chicken, it'll be fine." Then I fell back asleep.

* * *

**Sorry It's kind of short. Next chapter is going to be amazing though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything that belongs to Stephenie Meyer sadly :( Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Sorry it's taken me like 239874839738297 years to get it up ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I stayed unconscious for a long time. When I woke up, I couldn't believe what time it was. I sprung out of bed and brushed my teeth. Then I suddenly realized that it was Friday. I rushed to get dressed and ran down to get a granola bar or something. I was going to be late but at least I would make an appearance. Then I noticed a note on the fridge. It said:

_Bella,_

_Go ahead and stay home from school. You need to rest._

_Love Charlie_

I was kind of mad at myself for rushing just to find this, but then I went back upstairs. As I lay in bed, I knew that sleep would never come back over me. I couldn't think straight. My head was heavy and I had the worst headache of my whole entire life. I decided to get on my computer and look at my emails. Renee was asking more about school and I just told her that I was adjusting to it. Hopefully that would work at least for a little while.

I realized that I never had the chance to talk to Edward. I would have if I didn't drink so much. I couldn't think of the last time I let myself go that much. Once I was done answering my emails, I got up to get a drink of water. I turned around to find that Edward was there sitting on my bed. He smiled at me. I raised one eyebrow, how did he get in here? I figured my mind was just messing with me.

"Hi, Bella." He spoke so softly it was almost a blur. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah I guess," I shook my head trying to clear it. I hadn't noticed how weak my voice was until now, "but, how did you get in here?"

"The window, I hope that's okay"

"What would you need to use the window for? Couldn't you just use the front door?" I was so confused.

"I thought you might still he sleeping. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He smiled innocently.

"No, I don't mind I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I assure you I won't."

"Um, okay then. What did you need anyways?" I had forgotten that he had unexpectedly dropped in my room without telling me.

"Oh, I was wondering why I never got a call back from you."

"So you really did want me to have the number? It wasn't just Alice trying to set things up?"

"Of course, I really like you Bella."

"I like you too" I could feel myself blushing. My skin was burning feverishly. _Stop it Bella, you're embarrassing yourself!_ Why did I always do this to myself?

Edward stared at me in fascination almost; I didn't want to say anything to that because I didn't want to blush anymore. He touched my hand and it was freezing cold like ice. I knew it was just my mind playing with me so I ignored it.

I smiled back and he leaned in to kiss me. I started freaking out. My heart was about to come out of my chest it was pounding so hard. His lips touched mine and I couldn't help but to kiss him back. My heart raced faster. His lips were so cold but I didn't care. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me onto the bed. I almost fought but I decided that this was probably the only time he would come around here. I took advantage of every second. He grabbed the bottom of my tank top that I was wearing and started to slide it up. Luckily I was wearing a bra or else that would have been embarrassing. At that moment it looked like we were about to go too far. I knew that I had to keep myself in control no matter how hung-over I was. I slapped his wrist and pulled my shirt back down.

He continued to kiss me but I tried to pull away. "No, Edward. I can't. Not right now."

At that moment he got off the top of me and sat on the edge of the bed. His shirt had disappeared. Had I taken it off? "I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Edward. It's not your fault. I'm the one who let it get that far." I felt bad for stopping it now. "We can try again when I'm not so hung-over."

"Bella, I almost hurt you. I can't let that happen again."

"Hurt me?" is that what he thinks happened? Crap. "Edward, I chickened out, you did nothing to hurt me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Besides, you're the one who's getting hurt. You never even got my shirt off."

"Well I am pretty upset about that…" he smiled at me with bright eyes, "but we'll work on that."

As soon as he had dressed his torso again and ran home to do something, he met me downstairs where I was sitting on the couch watching the news. There was nothing really interesting on. As soon as he was there next to me I turned it off.

"So, why aren't you at school?" I asked him once we were comfortable.

"Eh, I figured I would come see you," he grinned, "It wasn't a school day without you"

"You didn't have to do that. I'm fine. I'm kind of ticked at Alice though."

"And why is that?"

"Do I really have to explain what she promised but she didn't keep?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well Alice felt bad. She really didn't think you would go too far since you were so reluctant before."

"Well, I just don't know at this point." How could she do that to me?

"Bella, I've wanted to ask you something since I got here," he looked nervous, "would you care to go out with me tonight? Maybe to dinner?"

"Um, sure, I guess?" Maybe he really did like me after all. Well of course he practically tried to rape me about an hour ago. "Where at?"

"Lumières, at seven. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I've seen it. Um, yeah totally, I'll see you then." I couldn't believe I was actually going out with the most gorgeous man alive. He left after a while of talking and all I had to do now was convince Charlie that I was well enough to go out.

By the time I was able to get away, I was running late for dinner. It was hard to run to my truck in the heels that I was wearing. It looked really strange to see me driving an old truck in a new dress that I had just bought. It was really dumb that I hadn't owned any dresses before today.

When I got to the restaurant, the sun was just setting. I glanced at my cell phone and noticed I was 15 minutes late. I ran inside and scanned the room for Edward. He wasn't there. Oh great. I had kept him waiting too long and he left. When I was about to leave a waitress called out to me, "Excuse me, are you Bella?"

I nodded once.

"Right this way…" I felt a wave of relief go over me.

She led me to a small deck in the back covered by a canopy. There was only one table, the one that Edward was sitting at.

As I approached he flashed me that gorgeous crooked smile that I adored. I smiled back at him sheepishly. I got to the table and sat down.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waitress asked me. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"Um, how about a coke?" I said politely.

She left the room quietly, giving us a moment to ourselves. Edward turned to me and stared into my eyes. I loved his eyes, the color always made me feel happy somehow.

"How are you?" He asked sweetly.

"Pretty good," I answered, "You could have told me you were out here though."

"I'm sorry, I was too distracted thinking about you," he winked at me.

He looked straight into my eyes again and smiled sweetly. His eyes lit up like the lamp on the table.  
I could feel myself blushing and I reminded myself that it would only make him angry if I did. He got tense when I blushed for some reason_._ I thought to myself.

_Are you really trying to stop yourself from blushing? Ugh you're such a doorknob!_

I still tried to stop but gave up when he started talking again.

"Are you okay Bella?" that was what he was saying. Oh great I had given myself away with my foolishness.

"Yeah," I looked at him nervously, "fine."

"I want to ask you something Bella." He looked at my eyes yet again and began.

* * *

**Review it!**


End file.
